In a vehicle, an injection pump supplying fuel at a high pressure may be provided so that high-pressure fuel may be injected toward a cylinder of an engine through the injector by the injection pump.
The injection pump as described above may include a pump as a base component, and be composed of a governor, an injection timing control device, a fuel supply pump, and the like. Particularly, the injection pump is provided with a stop lever, a fuel cut apparatus is connected to the stop lever via a link mechanism, and the injection pump may be provided so as to move the stop lever to a supply position and a stop position by driving of the fuel cut apparatus.
The fuel cut apparatus is configured so that when the engine is started, the fuel cut apparatus rotates the stop lever to the supply position to supply fuel, and when the engine is stopped, the fuel cut apparatus rotates the stop lever to the stop position to block the fuel.
The disclosure of this section is to provide background of the invention. Applicant notes that this section may contain information available before this application. However, by providing this section, Applicant does not admit that any information contained in this section constitutes prior art.